


Into you

by Hotgitay



Series: That’s when I knew [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert confesses to Lucas about his crush on him and is surprised when Lucas returns his affection for him





	Into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittanyNicole22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyNicole22/gifts).



“I want to go out on a date with you.“ Robert blurted out to Lucas, whose eyes widened when he heard what Robert said to him. 

“Bobby, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lucas asked him.

“Yes I am. I’m into you Luke, I have been for quite some time. This may come as a total shock to you and it’s okay if you don’t like me like that, we can stay friends. I just want you in my life, I couldn’t go on keeping it to myself any longer.” Robert said, holding his head up high confidently, willing to risk everything.

“If I were to say yes to this date, where would you take me?” Lucas asked him. Robert wasn’t expecting this sort of reaction from Lucas, but he took it as a good sign, even though he was ready for the rejection but Lucas hasn’t turned him down yet.

“There’s this really nice Italian place, the foods really good, but if being around lots of people isn’t your thing, we could do something else.” Robert suggested, making eye contact with the object of his interest. He was kinda nervous after admitting to his crush about how he felt about him, but he was confident in his approach.

“I like Italian food, so yes a date's a date. You are very considerate for wanting to accommodate just so I can be comfortable, thank you. You really are a gentleman.”

Lucas was handling the admission from Robert exceptionally well. Being complimented like that was encouraging to Robert. Any nervousness he felt had simmered down “You’re welcome, I try to be.” Robert said to him. 

“Why do you think I tease you all the time? I tease you because I like you, man, the feelings are mutual. All those times we’ve touched, your hands would linger a bit, not that I minded. I knew what you were doing, don’t be scared, I don’t bite.” Lucas admitted to Robert, softening his voice as he spoke. Affection for the other man was evident in his voice.

“I didn’t know if you were getting my signals. I’ve thought about asking you out before, but I was afraid you’d reject me. I can handle rejection but with our history and how good we’ve been doing at getting along with each other again, it would’ve really hurt to lose my best friend again.” Robert hesitated before meeting Lucas’s eyes. 

“You won’t lose me again, so get that idea out of your head because it’s not true. If it’s any consolation, I’m nervous too. Hell, I thought about asking you out numerous times, but I didn’t want to put any pressure on you. I wanted to see if you would make the first move and you did.”

“You are very good looking, you have a heart of gold, you are a sweetheart, and a good man. You are patient with me, that’s one of the things that attracted me to you initially, not just that but you make me laugh. I find having a sense of humor a very attractive quality in men. I’ve usually dated men whom made me laugh.” Robert placed a hand on Lucas’s thigh, making a pass at him while he hit on him, becoming even bolder, flirting with him openly.  
“So I’m you’re type? Oh really, well you flatter me Bobby. I’d say the same about you. You laugh at my awful jokes, you don’t try to change me. Not once have you ever told me to stop with my jokes. You are damn good looking too.” Lucas told him, his hand finding it’s way to Robert's hand, letting their hands touch.

“You are definitely my type. I want to see where this goes, I think you would be good for me.” Robert told him. He let himself get even closer to Lucas, “I want to see where this goes too, but if at any time you feel like I’m coming on too strong, just let me know and I’ll turn it down a notch.” Lucas reminded him.


End file.
